Twilight  Moving In
by Shelly17Fanpire
Summary: Edward and Bella story inspired by the MTV show Moving In
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired from the MTV show Moving In._

_Warning reted - M._

_Hay, my name Is Bella Swan I'm - 19. I have a boyfriend, Edward Cullen(19). I love him but there Is one problem. I love a boy named Jacob Black(18) too. so I asked my parents for help. My mother Renee and father Charlie. ***knock on the door*** *oww, he's here* open door and sees Edward. *hello, love* he kisses me softly. *come In* we walked to the living room. ***knock on the door*** *just a second* I opened the door and saw Jacob. *hay beautiful* he hug me and we walked to Edward. *what Is he doing here* Edward said angry. *no, what are you doing here* Jacob said. *ok, boys sit down, you are here for a reason* they both looked at me, and then my parents came. *hay, boys. you both here cause Bella like you both and she asked our help* Charlie said. they both looked confused._

_*so you will have to do things and then we will help Bella with that* Charlie said *now, the first thing Is. we are going to see what you have brought In your bags* my mum said. Jacob looks worried now. *come on lets go* we walked to the table and Charlie turned to Edward. *give me your bag* Edward gave him the bag and Charlie start looking. *ok, i don't really see something wrong* Charlie said and turned to Jacob *give me yours* Jacob gave him the bag and Charlie start looking. then he gat out a condom and I was shocked. *condom?* Charlie looked angry at Jacob. *yeah, like your going to get something* Edward said. *I..* Jacob didn't know what to say. *ok, so Edward you get A, and Jacob -B* Charlie said, and gave Jacob a look._

_*next* my mother said._

_*ok, now we are going to play volleyball. in the pool and we will see how Is better athlete and stronger* we all changed, me and my mother bikini and the boys in a surfing shorts._

_*ok, so Bella with Edward and Jacob you are with Renee* we get in to the pool. me and Edward to one side and Jacob with Renee to the other. *and start* Charlie throw the ball to the pool and we started playing, all the time Edward was protecting me from the ball and It looked like Jacob Is getting tired and Edward not. and then the ball came and Edward jumped and hit the ball. this time Jacob didn't stop the ball. *yeah, baby. this is how we do it Cullen style* Edward smiles and looked so sexy with he's abs, I didn't even looked on Jacobs abs. *and again Edward Is the winner* Charlie said. ***after three hours*** we sat for diner. *so Jacob tell me, why did you brought that condom with you* my mother asked. *well, I thought... I mean protection first?* *oww, come on. she's nineteen and you eighteen. what did you thought?* Charlie said. Edward looked smiling at me and I smiled back. *so Edward what do you love In Bella* my mother asked._

_*amm, well I love everything. what I love the most Is when she's blushing* and of course I blushed *and I love that she's always telling the truth., I love her eyes and just everything about her* I smiles at him and I saw Renee smiling too. after we eat Charlie called the boys to the back yard. *so boys this is where you going to sleep* and showed then two tent. *and you need to build then yourself. and you cant get In to the house*_

_***after the night*** before my parents are going to give one of them the key for the house they wanted to ask them last question. *we want to know why do you diserv the key?* my mother asked. Edward was the first to answer. *well, I love Bella and I'm going to love her no meter what. as you saw sex Is not the only thing I want from Bella* Edward gave Jacob a look *and I think that with me she really will be happy* he said smiling to me. *ok, thank you. Jacob?* *amm, I really love Bella and I think that with me she will have better life then with him* *ok, thank you. now me and Charlie are going to think we'll see you* ***after 2 hours*** Jacob POV *ok, here Is the key *Charlie gave me a key *If Its not the key, you going and never coming back here. you get It?* *yes sir* I said and walked to the door... Edward POV *here Is the key* Charlie gave me a key *If Its not the key, your leaving and not coming back* *yes* I walked to the door..._

_Jacob POV I tried to opened the door, but It didn't open. I was so angry and throw the key and start walking away. *fuck It, he's a dick... why because of the condom. fuck you* and I leaved the place. Edward POV I tried to open the door and It opened, I was so happy. I get In and Bella run to me. *I love you so much, I knew they will pick you. I love you Edward* I kissed her like I never did *i love you too. hay can you believe he brought a condom?* *no, god. I was so shocked. he's crazy, I would have never had sex with him* I smiled at her and we keep kissing_

_thanks for reading. please comment. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired from the MTV show – Moving In.

Warning rated – M.

Edward POV

We keep kissing till Charlie and Renee came in. *ok, relax a bit* Charlie of course. I stoped kissing Bella, but she keep holding me close to her. Charlie couldn't stop looking at us hugging. *well, I see we did the right decision* I smiled at Renee when she said that. *now, Edward you have to key to the house you can come when ever you want. and I think we did right that we gave you the key* *thank you, I promise Bella will be happy with me. I really really love her* I looked at Bella that looked like she was about to cry. *but its late and after this long day, I think I should leave and let you all go rest* I released Bella from the hug. *thank you boy* Charlie said. I took my bag kissed Bella and leaved.

Bella POV

Charlie and Renee were sleeping and I was sitting in my bed thinking about this two crazy days. I closed my eyes, but I felt some one touching my cheek. I opened my eye and saw Edward. *Edward* I smiles. *shhh, Charlie will wake up* I looked him in the eyes, and he smiled at me. *Bella, I need to ask you something* *any thing* he toke a dip breath. *Bella, why did you date him? that Jacob guy* I wasn't sure what to say. *I'm not sure. when I first saw him I thought his nice, and we ware on one date and I thought I love him. but yesterday, I saw that you really love me and all he wants is sex* he looked confused. *it was just one date?* *yes* then he smiled and leaned closer to me, I put my hand on his face and pulled him closer, we started kissing slowly and sweet. then I pulled him closer to me and he came on the bed but he stoped. *Bella. why?... I mean what are you doing?* I was a bit confused but i kissed him again and whisper *I want you* but he stoped again *Bella, I know you love me. you don't have to do that* now I was even more confused *I'm not I just.. I want it* *but Bella your parents* I stoped and looked him in the eyes *Edward, they gave you the key. don't you think they knew that we will do... that* *yeah, but Bella. what if they will caught us?*

Edward POV

She kissed me again *I don't care* she keeps kissing me and I kissed back but I didn't do any thing else. we just kissed, then she rolled and was on top of me. I didn't know what to do, I felt my erection through my jeans. Just then she started unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't know what to do *Bella, please stop* she kissed my chest then she kissed mt neck *why?* I was so tempted *Bella, I promise. but not here. PLEASE* she stoped and looked at me *but I want you, now* *Bella. I promise, we can tomorrow at my place. but not here* she kissed me again *but you want It too, I can feel it* then I knew she saw my erection. *yes Bella, I want. I don't want it here with your parents here* then she stoped kissing me and got off of me. *Bella, please understand* she looked at me and smiled *tomorrow?* I smiled back *tomorrow*

*but we can still kiss* I smirked at her. she jumped on me and start kissing me with all the passion she had. ****at the next day****

Bella POV

after college, Edward took me home and said he will come take me at eight. I made something to eat and then I told my parents i'm going to Angela for the night, to study. ****at eight****

Edward POV

I'm so nervous, I was waiting close to Bella's house so her parents wont know, I'm taking her. then I saw her come to my car and she seat in the passenger seat. *hay* I kissed her *hi* I started driving to my house *so, how was your day?* *it was ok* she was quiet all the way. when we ware two minutes from my house she put her hand on my thigh and I started to get tempted. I pulled the car to in the driveway and got out of the car and opened Bella's door. she took my hand and started walking to the house and to my room. *Bella I...* *shhh* she put her finger to my lips at pushed me to the bed. *I so want you* she came on top of me and started kissing me, again I felt my erection through my jeans. she slowly kissed me and started unbuttoning my shirt this time I didn't stop her. I took my shirt off and she started kissing my chest. I felt like my jeans are going to blow from my erection, I rolled on top of her and started kissing her. *Bella you sure?* she kissed me dipper and whispered *yes*. I kissed her neck and took off her shirt. I started kissing her lips, neck, tummy and I came back to her lips. I couldn't take it anymore and i took my pants off. I sighed from relief. Bella looked at me and then she looked at my erection *Edward, your so hard* I didn't talk, I just kissed her again. this time she rolled on top of me and kissed my chest and then she came back to my lips.

Bella POV

he was so hard, I was in shook of how big he is.

I keep kissing him and took my pants off.

then he stoped the kiss *Bella...*

thanks for reading, comment PLEASE :)


End file.
